


Sciencing in the Rain

by Covinskey



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Asexual Cecil, Demiromantic Carlos, First Date (sorta), M/M, Multi, Rain, Welcome to Night Vale Secret Santa, polyamoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covinskey/pseuds/Covinskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "let's just try it" date between Carlos and Earl gets interrupted rather suddenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sciencing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cade Welentine (cadewelentine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadewelentine/gifts).



It rarely rained in the desert. This was one of those solid, scientific facts that Carlos could rely on, no matter what else happened. Carlos liked scientific facts, even when they didn’t make sense. Like how it rarely rained in the desert. Wasn’t that fact circular? The definition of a desert was that it rarely rained. Could facts just come from operational definitions? Carlos wasn’t sure, but he  _ was  _ sure that dark clouds over Night Vale were probably harmless. Maybe part of a press conference? He wasn’t sure, he was just sure that he had a date with Cecil out in the scrublands. They were having a picnic.

Carlos loved Cecil. This was another solid fact, but this one had no conflict, no confusion, no doubt. Carlos liked this fact because of the lack of doubt, but also because he liked being in love with Cecil, even during the hard times, like when he was stuck in the desert otherworld.

Cecil had invited Earl along with their lunch date. This fact was… an uncertainty to Carlos. Well, it was in of itself a solid fact as well, but really, it demanded Carlos have an opinion of it, which was where the uncertainty came in.

You see, Carlos loved Cecil. Cecil loved Carlos. Cecil also loved Earl. And Earl loved Cecil. Carlos was fine with all of this. He understood that Cecil could love him and also love Earl. He understood that Cecil could date Earl and still date him. What he wasn’t sure was if he could do what he knew Cecil wanted, and love Earl too.

It wasn’t simple for Carlos to fall in love. Not like Cecil, who had fallen at first sight. Demiromantic was the label Carlos used. It took him some time, it took them bonding, but eventually he fell back in love with Cecil. But he wasn’t sure if he could do it again. Not with someone he didn’t know, like Earl. But he’d try. For Cecil.

Cecil wouldn’t judge him if he couldn’t. Carlos knew that as well. This was just one date, and if it didn’t go well, Cecil promised he wouldn’t bring it up again, wouldn’t hold it against him. It was a test, an experiment, to see if the two of them could at least get along. Cecil understood that Carlos was demiromantic and accepted that, the same way Carlos understood and accepted that Cecil was asexual. 

The buzzer on his phone went off, startling him out of his thoughts. After so missing so many dates because he was caught up with his work, he had started setting timers on his phone. And sure enough, yeah, it was time to close up the lab and meet up with Cecil and Earl. He sighed a little as he silenced the buzzer. 

**********

Their introduction was a little stiff, a little awkward. Obviously they had met before, but how to greet one another now? When they were technically on a date? A ‘hello’ and awkward handshake seemed to work, at least, it pleased Cecil that they both seemed at least open.

The ride out to the scrublands was quiet and uneventful. Soft torture sounds were playing on the radio, which broke up the silence. Each of them tried to bring up their own conversation topic, mostly about their own work, which engaged the others for a moment or two before falling flat. Cecil didn’t try to force conversation, for which Carlos was grateful. It gave him time to study Earl. 

Earl was a clever-looking man, tall and wiry, with eyes that were sharp from years as a scoutmaster, but still had earnest curiosity. They were trustworthy eyes, at least, as far as eyes could be trustworthy. But Carlos knew that the eyes could be considered windows to the soul, scientifically speaking that is, and maybe Earl was worth trusting.

Earl, for his part, didn’t seem to notice Carlos’s studies. He was driving, studying the road, which just became sand, and he managed to avoid the rougher parts of the road and keep the truck from shaking too much.

At no particular point, they stopped. They set up the blanket, Cecil grabbed the picnic basket.

“Earl made lunch,” he told Carlos, “He’s a chef at the new restaurant, Tourniquet.”

“Yeah?” Carlos said, as if Cecil hadn’t told him about it before, as if they hadn’t discussed it in the car.

“It’s a good job, I enjoy it,” Earl said, “I’ve been studying to make creme brulee, but it’s difficult to get all the ingredients. Roasted eye of newt is tough to come by.”

“Is it?” Carlos asked, “One of the scientists is working with unroasted eyes, she got a jar of a dozen at a yard sale.”

“Unroasted?” Earl echoed.

“Yeah, do you buy yours pre-roasted?”

“Well, the recipe calls for roasted newt eyes….” Earl started with a dawning look on his face, “Ah! Thank you, Carlos.”

Carlos smiled in return.

Lunch was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They only bled a little, and tasted pretty good. 

“What’d you make them out of?” Carlos asked, investigating a splotch of what was either blood or jam. 

“Oh, grape jelly,” Earl said, “What do you think?”

“It’s pretty good,” Carlos said, and as he spoke, the rain fell.

The rain didn’t start as a few drops that built up, no, it started as a full on downpour that became more and more intense. In seconds, Carlos was as soaked as if he had gotten into the shower fully dressed. 

He yelped in surprise and went running towards the truck, Cecil hot on his heels. They got back, got in, and looked around. “Where’s Earl?” asked Cecil.

Carlos looked out the window, and through the sheets of rain could see the faint figure of Earl, plainly trying to pack up their picnic.

“I’ll go help him,” he said, grabbing the umbrella from the backseat. He wasn’t sure why Earl had one, but it was useful now.

The moment he stepped out of the car, he could feel how the wind had picked up, nearly yanking the umbrella out of his hands. Each step was difficult, and quickly, the umbrella did more to hinder than help keep him dry. 

When Carlos reached Earl’s side, he had managed to tie the blanket around the picnic basket and was making his way to the jeep. Earl caught him by the arm, and Carlos turned around

The way back was much better than the way there. Or easier. The umbrella pulled them both uncontrollably forward, Carlos had to cling to it, and Earl had to cling to Carlos. Once they reached the truck, Carlos grabbed ahold of Earl as Earl opened the door. They tumbled in, soaking wet, to encounter a very anxious-looking Cecil.

“Are you alright? I was so worried!”

“Scientifically speaking, I did not need that umbrella,” Carlos announced, pushing his hair out of his eyes. 

Earl and Cecil stared at him for a moment. Then Earl chucked. Then so did Cecil. Then the three men were laughing uncontrollably as the rain plunked loudly and endlessly on the roof of the truck, like an endless, comforting rumble.

No, Carlos wasn’t in love with Earl. But he was willing to try, to befriend him at least. And even if love didn’t come, Carlos had a feeling that he and Earl could be very good friends. 

And that was also a scientific fact!


End file.
